


ready, set, go

by elixnher



Category: taessie
Genre: love u taessie, otp fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixnher/pseuds/elixnher
Summary: for my delulus <3
Relationships: #taessie





	1. stay

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave a comment and kudo 😝

when cas turns a certain age a timer of her soulmates death appears on her wrist but can only find each other by their timers beeping. by age 18 she had finally gotten a timer placed on her with the numbers 02:05:02. 2 days, 5 minutes, and 2 seconds. cas kept thinking over and over as to why her soulmate would be dying so soon without meeting her. was it karma? bad luck? lost hope?  
“theres no way, I need to find him. I cant let him die without knowing im his soulmate.” cas told herself  
she was determined to find him even if it took those whole two days, she just needed to see him atleast. she went out into the city and looked for every man with a timer on their wrist, but was out of luck. their timers beeped while hers didnt. passing every shop, restaurant, and kiosk, she knew she was nearing an end to her searching. until she saw a beautiful flower shop that caught her attention from its beaming lights and colorful display of flowers. as she walked closer and closer her timer began to shake little by little as she entered.  
when opening the door she was greeted by a full bloom of flowers and the fresh smell of a garden. but where was the owner?  
“hello? can anyone help me?” cas yelled out  
nothing but silence and her timer beginning to shake and beep even harder as before. she knew she wasn’t supposed to be here, but instead needed to be out looking for her soulmate. as she leaves theres a soft and gentle voice calling her back in.  
“hey! sorry I took so long, did you still need help?” the owner yelled back  
turning around cas was met with a beautiful boy with the most gorgeous eyes you had ever seen. with his apron on, hair swept to the side, sleeves rolled up, he looked amazing. something about him was different from any other man she had ever met, but to her he was the most beautiful.  
both admiring each other like they had been waiting for each other. almost soulmate like perhaps?  
looking down slowly at her wrist her timer beginning to beep and finding its time to end. sparing 01:09:04.  
she had found him, her soulmate.


	2. before you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please listen to before you go by Lewis Capaldi to set the mood lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic ment was a joke actually turned into a whole chapter fic haha thank you delulus for this inspo <3 love you

that night in the small flower shop surrounded by the blooming flowers sat two of the most beautiful ones. to say the least who would have thought in just one day cas would be able to find her soulmate in the middle of seoul at a random shop.  
“hi, im taehyun” holding his hand out  
“hi, im cas” shaking his hand both feeling a shock in between each others hands.  
“so.. i heard your timer beep when you came into the shop. so, am i your soulmate?” taehyun quietly asked  
looking at her wrist, cas had saw 01:07:29  
left and knew she had to spend every last minute with taehyun.  
“yeah. yeah, you are. its nice to see you taehyun” cas looked at taehyun knowing they didnt have much time together  
taehyun smiled and gently held cas’s hand reassuring that she had found her one.  
as hours went by it was already midnight which was a sign for her to say her goodbyes.  
“i think i should get going its pretty late outside” cas got up from her chair , pushing it in and slowly walking to the exit.  
“wait, let me take you home. its dark i dont want you to get lost or hurt. please.” taehyun begged  
“oh..okay sure you can take me home”  
01:02:17  
was this really going to be the last time she was going to see him? I mean he was her soulmate after all, so was searching all this time wasted?  
“01:02:17” cas quietly said  
“im sorry, did you say something? i couldnt hear you.” taehyun answered back  
“oh its nothing” cas quietly said back  
taehyun pulling up to her apartment cas found her way out of the car until she heard taehyun calling her. running to catch up he moved the strand of her hair that was in her face to the side of her ear and silently looked at her.  
“i know we just met but can i spend the night with you. you know, my soulmate” he shyly asked  
cas slowly taking in as to watch just happened agreed and nodded her head.  
walking up the steps side by side as they brushed hands with each other it felt like a movie.  
that whole night was absolute bliss.  
so many laughs, untold memories, and love were shared.  
00:17:10  
going to sleep in the arms of your soulmate was a dream, and cas was living it. taehyun cuddling cas like it was their last night to be with each other.  
waking up cas turned to look at taehyun, moving his hair so she could see his face, analyzing his face, listening to his soft breathing, she knew had it all.  
“16 hours. im going to make this the best 16 hours of your life.”  
cas had felt like the world had been crumbling down on her. why did it have to be her who was losing her soulmate she had just found.  
the whole day they went to eat, shop, and take photos. stopping by random photo booths taking random strip of photos for memories they could keep.  
00:2:19  
stopping by a random beach in the outskirts of seoul the sky was setting and the air was getting colder.  
“its so beautiful” cas had said looking up at the sky  
“i heard what you said to me this morning” taehyun had said now looking at cas  
“its okay im not mad you didnt tell me. just tell me how much time i have left” tears filling his eyes  
“2” just a simple number, but taehyun knew  
“okay. lets go back home then, so its just you and i” he quietly asked  
00:01:36  
laughing at the photo strips of them two together the last moments together felt so bittersweet. every moment they had shared since yesterday was now a precious memory to both of them.  
eating their last meal together as soulmates, but more importantly as two people who shared the same love for each other.  
00:01:25  
laying in bed together embracing one another, holding hands for one last time.  
“its been the best two days of my life. thank you for loving me even in such a short amount of time. dont cry please” wiping away your sudden tears it felt like a knife has entered her heart  
00:00:15  
“like flowers that bloom in early spring, you are the most beautiful one. I'll see you in my dreams soon. goodnight, i love you” he had finally shut his eyes.  
00:00:00


End file.
